


Someone Like You

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You're never going to listen to Someone Like You by Adele the same way again.  Big Thanks to my love Trina, my muse and my beta! ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> You're never going to listen to Someone Like You by Adele the same way again. Big Thanks to my love Trina, my muse and my beta! ♥

The rain started slowly, droplets finding their home on his windshield. He had been sitting across the street with the car off for almost a half an hour now. Every time he tried to open that door he couldn't. It was fear that paralyzed him, he was afraid of what he'd find. He looked over at the small house with the lights on inside. He was home, no doubt about it, and that's what added to the paralysis. 

Lightening forked across the sky, followed quickly by a large boom of thunder. The rain intensified, draining down the windshield. Out the side window he could barely see the house in the dark veil of rain. But it was still there, almost taunting him. Another flash, another rumble, the storm seemed to mimic the turmoil in his head. He kept telling himself he should leave, but the only movements his body made was his hand reaching for that dreaded door handle.

His hand dropped again, courage was still eluding him. Perhaps it was the fact that it was his fault. Every time he thought about it he felt the pain again. The pain he caused so many years ago. On the outside it appeared to everyone that Tommy had just left the band for other endeavors, but those closest to the story knew the real meaning. They fell in love so quick, and everything was so new for Tommy, but that fact that Adam insisted on keeping it between them would end up be the catalyst that broke them apart.

In time Tommy grew tired of feeling like Adam's dirty little secret. Whenever some interviewer brought up Adam's dating life, Adam would staunchly say he was single. Or he would say he had been with other boys, even if he really wasn't. After a couple years Tommy had grown tired of the charade and threatened to go public. When Adam said no, Tommy did not even fight. He just grabbed his things and left, never looking back. He gave Adam 3 years of his life, and in those years he never felt completely happy even once. 

Adam stared out through the windshield, his thoughts should have been scattered, but an odd calm came over him. He had to do something, anything, to get some sort of closure to this. He didn't even know what to say, or how to say it. He tried to say it in numerous text that went unanswered, voice mails that were never replied to. All Adam knew was he had to look Tommy in the eyes one more time. He had to say it face to face.

Adam's hand moved to the handle again, this time he pulled open the door. He looked out at the river of rain water running along the gutter. If only that water were strong enough to carry him away so he wouldn't do what he was about to do. Adam stepped out, uncaring that the torrent of rain drenched him in seconds. He shut the car door and took a deep breath. A web of lightening lit up the night sky, the thunder like an invisible force that propelled him to the house.

Adam shoved his hands in his pockets as he crossed the street. His rain soaked hair falling into his eyes as he made that seemingly endless walk. He stepped up on the the front step, inches away from the door. Again Adam stopped, stared at the doorbell through his dripping hair as if it were some foreign object he didn't know how to use.

It felt like he stood there for an eternity before his arm finally made that dreaded move toward the button. He stopped, poised at the button. Adam looked over his shoulder to his car across the street. He should leave, walk away right now before his heart has a chance of shattering. But he couldn't.

With a heavy sigh, he turned back to the red door in front of him, finger still poised at the doorbell. Adam squinted his eyes shut as if to block out what he was about to do. He pressed the doorbell and waited, holding his breath.

The door opened all too quickly, and the air flew out of his lungs in a rush. Standing in the doorway was a small blond boy. He stood there in utter shock, the boy was the spitting image of Tommy. Had he had kids? Is there a wife? 

"Joey, I told you not to answer the door by yourself."

That voice, it threatened to shatter him. He stood, paralyzed just like before.

A hand came in grabbing the boy's, "Sorry, I keep telling him..." The voice trailed off. "Adam..."

"Who is it Tommy?" A female voice came from another room. 

"Just someone with car trouble." Tommy called back. He looked down at his son, "Go tell Mommy I'll be back in a few minutes."

"OK daddy." The little boy skipped off towards the living room.

"I'm sorry.... I.... I shouldn't have come like this." Tears threatened to spill from Adam's eyes as he met Tommy's. "It's just been so long, I've haven't heard from you, and..." He was rambling now, "I'm sorry... I don't want to ruin this.... I..." The tears fell now, masked by the rain, "I'm just gonna leave. I'm sorry...."

Tommy stood there in stunned silence, as he watched Adam walk to his car. His eyes filled as he tried to call out, but his voice was trapped in his throat. As the car sped away a single tear fell from Tommy's eye. "I'm sorry too..."


End file.
